


The Resident

by Chasyn



Series: The Butterflies [14]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Butterflies, Butterflies in your stomach, Conrad is not, Devon is confused, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Short, Soulmate Symptoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You get butterflies in your stomach when you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: He wasn't sure if he believed in the soulmate myth. In Butterflies or the romantic notion that there was someone out there that would be his other half, that would complete him. For Conrad, he already had that. Being a doctor. That's what completed him. That's what made him whole.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Devon Pravesh
Series: The Butterflies [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Resident

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Conrad version! 8D
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Conrad Hawkins was a rule breaker and a troublemaker. But he also had a heart too big for the world and was completely devoted to his job. Saving people was his life, his love, his calling. He wasn't sure if he believed in the soulmate myth. In Butterflies or the romantic notion that there was someone out there that would be his other half, that would complete him. For Conrad, he already had that. Being a doctor. That's what completed him. That's what made him whole.

But that didn't mean he had to be a celebate monk. And he definitely wasn't. He played the field, all sides of the field, whenever he could. Sometimes he stuck around, dated around. He felt love. He wasn't a total heartless bastard. And he never lied. He never pretended with those he dated. Or didn't date. He never promised something that he couldn't give.

His longest, and most recently, on again off again relationship was Nicolette Nevin. Conrad loved her. He had. And he tried with her. He really tried. He'd given her his mother's ring. His mother had told him to give it to the love of his life. Conrad thought that was Nic. For months he convinced himself that he was happy, that they were good together. And maybe they were for a while. But then things go too hard. Nic wanted what Conrad couldn't give. Or maybe what he wouldn't give to her. Because she wasn't the right one. He didn't have a right one.

His mind was buzzing and he shook his head. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed at his forehead. He had no clue what was wrong with him, why he couldn't focus. The day had started like any day. He slept fine. He'd woken up on time, did his workout, showered, dressed, and grabbed a very quick breakfast. Then he was out the door and on his bike. He arrived at the hospital early. It was just like every other morning. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Expect that today was the day his intern was starting. A freshly graduated spring doctor that he had to break. He remembered his own first day and he smiled. Devon something, he thought. Conrad pulled out his phone. He'd been given the guy's number. He typed a quick text. Meet me in Physical Therapy. Try not to be a dick. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and breathed out deeply. He stood in the center of the PT room and glanced around. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Someone waved at him. He waved back. Someone else walked by and said something that he didn't catch. He just smiled and nodded at them. He couldn't place their faces, couldn't hear their voices, couldn't process how to respond. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Maybe some kind of aphasia, making him unable to talk or process words. He can't remember hitting his head or anything that might cause a brain bleed or something similar in that part of his brain. He'd need a CT to check. Just as soon as his... intern...

Conrad turned around slowly as he felt the man step up behind him. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the stranger and he knew. He just knew. He felt it in every fiber of his being. He felt him. So he did have a soulmate. He had wondered if he did and if he would ever find them.

The other guy (and that was perfectly fine with Conrad, he always thought guys were easier anyways) looked completely shocked. His eyes were so wide, Conrad thought they looked like they could pop out. And the gaping mouth, Conrad could definitely put that to better use. The guy continued to stare at him blankly and Conrad stared right back. His own stomach was still in knots and his head was still fuzzy. He couldn't seem to form any words. But that was perfectly fine with him. Conrad wasn't always good with words. He was better with actions. He knew exactly how he could get his point across to his new soulmate. His eyes flitted down to the embroidered name on the pristine fancy white coat. Dr. Devon Pravesh. Conrad smiled and titled his head. His own intern turned out to be his soulmate. Fate had a sense of humor, it seemed. This was going to be a fun year.

Conrad reached out and grabbed a handful of that perfectly pressed white coat. He turned swiftly and his eyes searched until he found the door he sought. He started towards it, pulling his intern soulmate behind him. He felt no resistance and he didn't stop or slow until he reached the door. He opened it and pulled Devon in behind him. Conrad let go of him long enough to shut the door. The room was small, about the size of a small patient room, and the walls were lined with shelves, full of PT odds and ends.

But Conrad only had eyes for his intern. He reached for the still shocked man and turned them both around. He pressed Devon against the closed door and paused long enough to search the other man's face. He found shock, surprise, confusion. But there was no resistance, no sign of distress or anger at the situation. Conrad gave his new soulmate exactly three more seconds to object in any fashion. When he didn't, Conrad leaned forward and captured his lips, not exactly being gentle about it. He pressed his body against Devon and pinned him against the door and finally, after the fog had clouded him all day, everything felt right.

Devon pushed Conrad away and he let him. Conrad stepped and held up his hands. Devon's eyes were still wide. They darted around the small supply room. He breathed in deeply, looking seconds from panicking. Conrad wanted to know what was going through the other man's mind. But he didn't ask. Devon took a deep breath and exhaled it. Then he grabbed Conrad in a similar fashion, pulled him against him, and returned the kiss.


End file.
